


I Couldn't Do This Without You (#puremchanzoweek2018)

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #puremchanzoweek2018, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking Machines, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Halloween, Humor, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Overstimulation, PIV, Praise Kink, Shapeshifting, Smut, Spanking, Sybian, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, getting better, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: The various misadventures of Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada as they trapeze around the world and fight demons of both of the literal and figurative variety, all while trying to make it home for date night.





	1. How Hard Could This Be? (Day 1: Sweets/Candy)

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I actually wrote something! Tags will be updated as we go along, as well as rating if needed. Ain't much else you need to know.

Hanzo stumbled into the empty apartment, slamming the door behind him, and dropping his glamour with a heavy sigh. He hated shopping on Sundays, despite being unaffected by crucifixes, seeing that many church moms in one place still put him on edge. Especially since his human guise was still rather...edgy for them. He couldn’t count the number of times those women had stared at him like he might sprout horns any minute. If weren’t for the massive scene it would cause, Hanzo was almost tempted to oblige them. Instead he had to settle for loudly announcing his plans for various forms of sacrifice of animal entrails he got from the butcher. It never got old to see the horror on their faces as they swiftly turned away, dragging their children behind them. And it made McCree laugh. Hanzo would deal with a legion of bible-wielding Susans if it meant making Jesse McCree laugh.

McCree was actually the reason Hanzo had even ventured out on a Sunday in the first place. Normally, him and Jesse would cozy up on the couch after cooking dinner together, while trying to outdo each other with various horrible movies. Hanzo was currently in the lead, in his opinion, as the jury was still out on whether or not Barbarella constituted a bad film. McCree was adamant it wasn’t bad enough, and Hanzo just kept asking if they had watched the same movie.

However, this Sunday, the apartment sat empty and quiet as Hanzo laid his groceries out on the counter. The late autumn wind blew through the trees outside, and branches occasionally tapped a nearby window as they were buffeted about. Hanzo would like to say the quiet of the apartment was peaceful, but it felt more unnerving than anything. McCree was out on a job, without him, and it was all Hanzo’s fault. Hanzo’s hand fell absentmindedly to the bandages covering his abdomen. The stitches underneath were still raw and seemed to pull with every movement. If Jesse was here, he’d have forced Hanzo to rest, insisting on taking care of dinner, and anything else Hanzo desired. But he wasn’t here, he wasn’t here because Hanzo just had to go and get shot, and then almost die in the middle of a blizzard.

Hanzo exhaled deeply and pulled up a random folk playlist from his library and threw it on shuffle. Then proceeded to switch tabs and pull up the recipe he had found while lounging on the couch earlier. His eyes strayed to the clock seeing that it was roughly three hours away from McCree’s check in time. Jesse had said he would be home today, but Hanzo decided to err on the side of caution, knowing how much trouble the cowboy could get into without him.

Hanzo squared his shoulders, stood up straight, and began to consult the recipe; organizing his ingredients and grabbing the various kitchen utensils he needed as he scanned it. Hanzo could do this. He had been alive for over half a millenia at this point. There was absolutely no reason that something as simple as strawberry shortcake could best him. He had baked with McCree before, simple stuff like brownies and chocolate chip cookies. Jesse didn’t let him do more than lick the spoon when he baked cakes, after the first disaster, when Hanzo had mistaken salt for sugar. Baking was more of a science than cooking, Jesse insisted, when Hanzo had asked why he was able to help with dinner but not dessert. In his defense, Hanzo hadn’t needed to bake or cook before meeting McCree. When he was human, he had servants, and after Genji...Hanzo hadn’t put much thought into much of anything after Genji. Anything he needed could be scavenged or stolen. Hanzo didn’t know how much he’d missed home-cooked meals until he’d met McCree and the man had quickly shut down his almost constant intake of junk food and take-out. Jesse had been only a little kinder in ribbing when Hanzo mentioned he never had much experience with cooking in the first place. Jesse had taken them to to the store and attempted to teach him how to cook hamburgers. Hanzo had burned the first two attempts, and not cooked the third long enough, but his fourth was vaguely passable. From then on the two of them had made it a habit to cook together. Hanzo was more often than not stuck doing the more menial tasks of the dish, while McCree did the complicated parts, but he enjoyed it. It was something for just the two of them, a break from their busy and dangerous lives. It was something to be savored.

Hanzo nodded to himself. How hard could this be really?

Three failed attempts at making the cake base, one flour explosion, another trip to the store, and four bowls of over whipped whipped cream later. The cake was in the oven baking and Hanzo was watching it like a hawk. He was doing this for McCree, he reminded himself. It would all be worth it when McCree came back and saw what a good job he had done on the cake. It would be totally worth it. The timer dinged and Hanzo grabbed the cake out of the oven placing it on the counter to cool for a bit. He looked back up to the clock and cursed. Jesse was going to check in in twenty minutes and the cake still had to chill for an hour. Hanzo paced the kitchen barely waiting the required ten minutes to pop the bases out of their pans and placing them in the fridge. He thought he could do this, but so far it had turned out just as disastrous as the other times McCree let him lead their baking experience. Hanzo would’ve laughed at how ridiculous he must look, if he weren’t so stressed. An eight foot tall oni pacing around a small apartment kitchen like he was some fledgeling just barely changed. All because he wanted to bake a cake for his partner.

Hanzo took several deep breaths to compose himself, eyes flickering to the clock again. If the cake wouldn’t be done in time, he would just have to distract McCree. Quickly cleaning off the counters and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, and speed washing the rest. He cringed at the obvious grime left on some of them as he put them away. He could come back to them later, after the cake, and after he had properly greeted and distracted McCree.

Hanzo made his way into the living room and tried to drape himself over the couch in a way that didn’t scream anxiety incarnate. If Jesse was just calling to check in it would be casted to the TV, and if he was actually coming home, Hanzo would hear him fumbling for his keys at the door. Either way Hanzo had a few moments to get himself under control before being faced with his boyfriend. Hanzo smiled. Jesse had a mind like a steel trap, he was utterly sharp and incredibly intuitive, but little things like which key was the apartment key and which was the mailbox key would trip him up occasionally. Also, despite McCree’s grace on the battlefield, he almost always dropped his keys as he took them out of his pocket.

The wooden stairs outside creaked and Hanzo heard Jesse curse, followed by the sound of keys hitting the stairs. Hanzo chuckled to himself. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he supposed.

“Heya pumpkin.” McCree said softly, as he walked in the door; carefully placing his shoes next to Hanzo’s in the entryway. His voice washed over Hanzo and all of Hanzo’s stress and worry over the whole situation seemed to melt away, like it hadn’t even existed in the first place.

“Hello beloved.” Hanzo replied a wide smile stretching across his face. Hanzo had refused to smile when he first met McCree, too often his appearance was more monstrous than charming. The first time McCree had made him laugh so hard he lost his concentration on his glamour, he had sobered up almost instantly. At the time, McCree had only seen him without his glamour during their hunts. Hanzo had no need to feel self conscious when he was in the middle of a battle. Being an oni was a great asset for both himself and McCree, but outside of battle there wasn’t much use for his towering figure or intimidating appearance, except perhaps in negotiations. So when his glamour dropped in such a uncalled for manner, Hanzo didn’t really know what to expect. The last thing he expected was McCree’s small smile, and eyes overflowing with fondness.

‘It’s nice to see you so comfortable, even if it is by accident. If I had known all it took was bad puns to make you laugh like that I would’ve done this ages ago.’ That was it, no comments on his appearance, or anything of the sort, just a wish for more readily given joy. If Hanzo didn’t bother to keep his glamour up unless it was necessary after that, and made more of an effort to make horrible puns on his own...well neither of them brought it up.

“Whatcha thinking bout honeybee?” McCree drew him out of his reverie with a light kiss to his forehead.

“You, how good you are to me.”

“Aw sugar, I was just thinking the same thing.” McCree bent down this time kissing Hanzo on the lips. “How ya feeling? Didn’t go out and kick ass without me?”

Hanzo laughed, returning the kiss, lingering this time,savoring. “No, not even I am stupid enough to incur the wrath of our resident witch. She would’ve sensed it the moment I had tried something. Did you kick ass without me my love?”

McCree blushed, he always did when Hanzo used pet names, “I did. Hopefully we can have a whole month of Sundays now that that whole debacle is over.”

“I hope so as well.” Hanzo hummed. “Come over here so I can greet you properly, Jesse.”

“I like the sound of that.” Jesse rounded the couch, which is when Hanzo noticed the paper bag in his hand.

“What is that love?” Hanzo said and motioned to the bag.

“Oh just a little something I picked up on the way home. A thank you if you will.”

“Thank you? Thank you for what?”

Jesse’s eyes softened, just as they had done when Hanzo had dropped his glamour all those nights ago laughing at horrible dad jokes. “It’s a thank you for coming home to me sweetheart.” He pulled an all too familiar cake box out of the bag and Hanzo sputtered out a deep belly laugh, breaking off into a groan as his stitches protested.

“What?” Jesse asked looking confused, “What’s so funny? I thought you liked strawberry shortcake. I even got two that way I can have some this time, since you ate the whole one last time.”

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head, standing up and taking Jesse’s hand leading him into the kitchen. “It’s nothing beloved, I love it.” Hanzo said giving Jesse a peck on the cheek. “But let me show you my thank you present first.”


	2. Help Me, Help You, Help Yourself (Day 2: Colder Weather)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a little bit. It definitely could be more fleshed out obvs, but I didn't feel like writing a novel right now. Hope you enjoy this one! This is a prequel to last chapter. All chapters after this should be a more oneshot exploration of this universe.

McCree shivered violently in the cold interior of the bush plane. Hanzo had already draped McCree’s secondary coat, Hanzo’s own coat, and a spare blanket the pilot had on McCree, but the cold still felt like it was sinking in and permeating his bones. His teeth chattered as he managed to bite out a question, asking the pilot an estimated end to their flight time. Only getting a gruff, ‘Soon’ in response.

Hanzo, of course, looked like he might has well have been in the bahamas with how much the cold seemed to bother him. Hanzo’s similarity to a space heater was rough in the summer, but a boon in this environment. McCree snuggled further into Hanzo’s side grumbling out a vague insult towards their pilot, as well as this whole god forsaken state.

Hanzo let out a little chuckle, bending down to place a kiss atop McCree’s forehead. For once the taller of the pair given how small McCree had made himself. “Be nice, this will be over soon, and we can go back home where you can crank the heater as high as you want.”

“Easy for you to say, Mr. Fires of Hell Burn Within Me.” Hanzo just sighed and rolled his eyes turning back to the book he had been trying to read the whole flight. 

McCree internally cursed their line of work, for the hundredth time. He wouldn’t be in the middle of bum fuck nowhere Alaska if it wasn’t such an emergency. Although if he was being honest that wasn’t true either, he wouldn’t even have thought of taking this job if Hanzo hadn’t insisted. Several days ago a distress call went out from a group of hunters McCree had previously worked with when he had been sent out to inspect a supposed Wendigo terrorizing a town near the arctic circle. The group was just in its infancy and had only handled small encounters before. So a wendigo was a rather large jump even if they had enough manpower to possibly overpower it. A request for an expert hunter was sent to his group and it found McCree hopping a flight to Barrow, Alaska all those years ago. This was back when Gabe was still around, well before Hanzo, back when he was alive and yelled at McCree for stupid things like putting his feet up on the table and or falling asleep during briefings. 

That hunt had been a long time ago. Unconsciously, his hands went to touch the three parallel scars he had received. They spanned from his right shoulder to his left hip; cutting an angry raised valley across his torso. It had been a long time, but he still rarely took any hunts dealing with Wendigo now. He had thought they would be fine, given they had more manpower, but he had underestimated just how green the group was. A moment’s hesitation from the group’s “leader” had almost cost him his life. If it wasn’t for the apprentice cleric they hired on for that hunt, at McCree’s insistence, he would’ve been a goner. Hanzo could say it was the right thing, but the sooner this “emergency” was over with the better. 

That was the first and last time anyone convinced him to be bait for anything. It was also the last time Gabe hired him out to another group without tagging along. At the time it had annoyed McCree, it felt like he was five years old again and asking his mom for permission to do anything. Later, McCree had learned Gabe was the one to physically carry him through the shaky portal the cleric had created, attempting to keep him alive for the endless minutes it took Angela to arrive. McCree had never seen Gabe cry. All he remembers from that night after the attack was Gabe screaming his name over and over, McCree being unable to answer him, and the distinct feeling of rain on his face despite being indoors. When he woke up in the hospital, days later, Gabriel was as composed as he ever was and McCree didn’t feel like bringing up something he only half remembered. 

It did strike McCree as odd that this particular group would contact him for help again, out of all the hunter’s available to them. They were barely amicable to his presence previously, so it just seemed quite out of character for them. He didn’t know for sure though. People change a lot of the years, he was a good example of that. Unfortunately it didn’t seem to be just a courtesy call. The entity they were dealing with seemed to be extremely powerful, powerful enough that they feared naming it in the encrypted email he had received. Before leaving he made sure to arm both Hanzo and himself to the teeth. Hanzo had scoffed, but let McCree continue his ‘foolishness’ as he had put it. They had fought stronger and won, Hanzo assumed, so he didn’t see the point in needlessly prepping gear they wouldn’t need.

Hanzo didn’t seem to think anything felt off about the situation. He had been relatively calm the whole trip, an immovable rock smack dab in the middle of McCree’s anxious ocean. He had been laughing and joking on the trip up, trying to cheer McCree, but had eventually settled into a comfortable silence when he realized the anxiety wouldn’t be letting up anytime soon. McCree appreciated Hanzo more than he could ever express verbally. The oni seemed to be able to, mostly, sense what McCree needed in a situation. If it weren’t for both of their less than perfect track records of eloquence in arguments; McCree might’ve assumed Hanzo could read his mind. McCree glanced up at Hanzo, he really really hoped it was just the turbulence causing the knots in his stomach. He really really hoped his hunch was wrong. 

 

The plane touching down in Barrow felt rather uneventful, considering how tense McCree had felt the whole ride, the tundra was a peaceful sea of white out past the lights of the airport. The sun had set about an hour before they had landed in Barrow. Hanzo had marvelled at the sunset, pulling McCree partially out of his funk from sheer cuteness. McCree wouldn’t say he was feeling cheerful by the time they located the house, but he was feeling slightly more optimistic than before. He and Hanzo could handle whatever was thrown at them.

They hiked their way to the door, knees sinking into deep snow drifts, impeding their pace slightly. All around them, the houses were dark, no porch lights or street lights, which was kind of odd again, but McCree was doing his best to cast that out of his mind. They were probably just trying to savor whatever darkness they could get. If Hanzo was unbothered, he could be as well. It wouldn’t exactly look good if he walked into a hunter meeting looking like a nervous wreck. It was just a meeting. They were going to start the hunt tomorrow after they had gotten some sleep and been properly briefed. That was one of the few tidbits of information they had said in the email. It was going to be ok.

Climbing up the creaking porch steps, McCree raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open before his fist could even make contact.

“Hey. You McCree?” The man standing in the doorway was tall and broad, with an unkempt beard and a nasty scowl on his face. McCree didn’t recognize him from the previous group of hunters, so he must be a new addition.

“I am.”

“Who’s that.” The man nodded his head toward Hanzo, somehow deepening his scowl even more. His face was reminiscent of an angry bulldog.

“My partner, Hanzo. He’ll be joining us on this hunt.”

“That the hellspawn?”  
McCree felt Hanzo bristle, “Yes I am McCree’s partner. Who just so happens to be an Oni.”

“Is there going to be a problem?” McCree bit out through clenched teeth. He didn’t make it a secret of who he worked with. He wanted hunters to know what they were getting into. The last thing McCree needed on a hunt was his allies not watching his back. 

The man just grunted and stepped aside, allowing the two entrance into the building. “Boss is upstairs, don’t wanna see no one till briefing time tho.”

McCree didn’t answer. He saw no point in being polite when his partner wasn’t granted that basic courtesy. The man seemed utterly disinterested in even interacting with them at all now. In fact, the dirt under his fingernails seemed to require his whole attention from the small knife in his leatherman he had whipped out.

McCree coughed, clearing his throat. Him and Hanzo removed their snow covered boots and stepped out of the small entryway. “I don’t reckon I remember you from the old group, mind telling me your name, friend?” 

The man glanced up briefly, seemingly incredibly bothered by being interrupted from his oh so important task. “Caleb.” Came the one syllable reply.

“Alright, well, Caleb. We’ve had a long day and wouldn’t mind being pointed in the direction of where we’ll be staying.”

Caleb just pointed over his shoulder at the sunken in couch tthat was pushed haphazardly against the living room wall. 

McCree opened his mouth to protest, before quickly shutting it as Hanzo clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Caleb, we really appreciate it.”

Caleb just nodded, not even looking up, before wandering out of the room. 

“We have dealt with less in worse beloved. We can make it work. Besides if he knows what I am, he knows better to mess about with things that outclass him.” Hanzo said before making his way over to the couch and testing whether or not it will even hold their weight. Upon not being dropped unceremoniously to the floor by the untrustworthy contraption, he beamed up at McCree and patted the spot next to him. “Come to bed, love.” McCree sighed and joined him. At least he would get an excuse to be close as possible all night, not that he needed one in the first place. 

Morning arrived with the rude awakening of yelling and boots stomping loudly throughout the various rooms of the house. McCree sat up immediately, when he no longer felt Hanzo at his back , but calmed down considerably when he spied him chatting at the dining room table with several members he remembered from the original group of hunters. McCree quickly gathered his stuff and got ready, before joining them at the table. After greeting all the members he remembered, and learning the new members names. He was caught up on the briefing and they all headed out to the nearby forest, where he learned an Oni had been spotted. If Hanzo was troubled by this information he didn’t show it. One face he was surprised to see was the cleric he had had come on the hunt so long ago, it seemed she was now the unofficial leader of the group. 

The whole walk to the woods, McCree kept a close eye on Caleb making sure the asshole wasn’t going to pull something, but he seemed just as disinterested as yesterday. McCree spent the time catching up with the Cleric, Casey, in the meantime. She thanked him profusely throughout the walk for giving her the opportunity to work with the group of hunters, and for trusting her to save his life.  She seemed genuinely interested in what he’d been up to. Asking him all kinds of questions about Hanzo, and how they came to be. Mccree kept it as vague as he could without seeming impolite. She was a nice girl, but too energetic for his tastes. Plus given the current company surrounding them, he didn’t deem it wise to go blabbing more than necessary about his demon boyfriend. She seemed bummed, however, that he was left with a gnarly scar from the Wendigo hunt, vowing that she was a much better cleric now, and that she could and would keep anyone alive! McCree asked if she meant everyone, but she just giggled.

They hadn’t been walking long when Hanzo suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“McCree--” The whole clearing they had walked into lit up like it was the fourth of July and someone decided to light the whole show off at once.

“Hanzo!” Hanzo dropped like a deadweight to the ground, glamour instantly cast aside, where he lay groaning and writhing in pain, trying to push himself up but failing. McCree looked down, where once had been a layer of snow a sigil was burned into the earth, the snow having melted from the heat emanating from it. It was as large as the clearing, at least 50 yards across. 

“Come on Hanzo! You gotta get up, please sugar.” McCree said trying to physically drag him out of the seal. He knew this one, had known it for a very long time. It didn’t just contain demons it drained them of their power so they’d be easy fodder, but it took a ridiculous amount of energy and time to create. No matter how hard McCree seemed to tug Hanzo didn’t budge, it was like he was physically glued to the earth.

“Jesse, please--” Hanzo cut himself off with a scream as another surge of the spell coursed through his body.

McCree’s head snapped towards the other side of the clearing as he heard a maniacal giggle. It was the cleric striding toward him, gleefully clapping her hands together, with Caleb hot on her heels bearing a double barrel shotgun.

“You must be so thrilled Jesse!” She said warmly. “All those years under such a powerful thrall, and now you’re finally free. I’m so happy you made the decision to come back to me.”

“What the everloving fuck are you talking about! Thrall?” McCree drew his revolver but it flew out of his hands with a flick of her wrist, and he quickly followed it across the clearing as he was pinned to a tree with another simple hand motion.

“Now, Jesse, you mustn't fight me on this. He’s probably cursed you to forget. But I’ll save you, just like before, I’ll save everybody! Isn’t that right Caleb?” She said stroking the young man’s cheek, “Just like I saved you.”

The surly kid from early was gone, instead his face had softened out into an expression of almost obsessive adoration. “That’s right, you saved all of us.”

“You crazy fucking bit--” Caleb seemed to cross the clearing in a heartbeat, one minute next to the Cleric, and then next planted the butt of the shotgun into McCree’s face. Now that McCree had a closer look at Caleb’s face he noticed how sunken in it looked, how is jaw sagged just a little bit on the right side, and how his left eye was cloudy and appeared to be nonfunctional. His heaving breaths in McCree’s face left behind the distinct stench of rotting flesh.

“You didn’t.” 

Casey just smiled, “I told you didn’t I? I’m a much better cleric now. I can save anybody, even the dead. I saved you before, and now I’ll save you again Jesse. All I need to do is get your demon out of the way!”

With that she nodded to Caleb and he spun on his heel, dragging Hanzo up from his sprawled position by the hair, and firing a shot into his abdomen.

“No!” McCree screamed, watching as Hanzo’s face twisted and contorted in pain. He had to do something. Hanzo was going to die. He had to do something. Hanzo was going to die. He had to do something!

Caleb smiled showing off the blackened interior of his mouth, teeth mangled and twisted at odd angles, “It’s over, give it up already, spawn. He’s ours.”

“It’s true.” Casey nodded sagely. “Caleb is such a little genius, he’s the one who made this sigil. You see, Jesse, he knew just how important you would be to us, how important you were to save. Show that these partnerships truly are coerced. He designed this sigil and I helped him. Poor thing can’t do magic, but he’s just so good at convincing people! He talked everyone in town into helping! Isn’t that right Caleb?” 

Caleb smiled again, it was deeply disturbing to see his face go from murderous to innocent in an instant, “That’s right m’am, and you saved them all.”

“That I did.” She said patting his cheek, “Now--”

“Jesse--” Hanzo started cutting himself off with a wet sounding cough, black blood dripping out of his mouth onto the ground below.

“How cute…” Casey chuckled. “Alright spawn, I’ll let you have this one try to win him back.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo tried again, “She’s not a miracle worker.”

“What?” McCree replied, “What do you mean she’s not--” He stopped himself dawning on the realization. Mind instantly jumping back to their apartment, when Hanzo told him he was crazy to pack it when they wouldn’t need it.  “Casey, can I say goodbye. I promise I’ll stop fighting and stay with you, let you save me, if I get to say goodbye.”

Casey already disgustingly large smile broadened. “I knew you’d come around.”

Her hold on McCree dropped lowering him to the ground. McCree turned and nodded at her in acknowledgment. “Now I’m gonna reach into my pockets, and get out a little token for him if that’s alright. We’ve been together so long, I’m not gonna stop missing him over night. Even if it was  thrall ya know?” He said looking at Casey once again. The last thing he needed right now was to get shot too.

“Go ahead. I understand being a slave to a demon is something difficult to come to terms with, but we’ll help you.”

McCree reached into his coat pocket and pulling out a golden feather that shined so bright it was almost blinding. He approached Hanzo cautiously, keeping an eye on Caleb and the gun the whole time. Slowly he knelt on the ground and pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, it was clammy and growing cold. 

Hanzo groaned looking up at him weakly, with tears in his eyes. “Jesse, please.”

“Don’t worry sugar, the doctor is on her way.”

With that McCree cast the feather towards Casey as it explodes into a whirl of golden light a large portal ripping open in the middle of the clearing.

Angela Ziegler, Mercy, Witch of the Wilds, and current savior of both their asses emerged from the portal followed by a dark mass of billowing smoke, “The doctor is in.” She said golden wings shining as bright as the moon, and each step she took disintegrating the sigil beneath her feet. Hanzo collapsing fully to the ground and the red light faded and the drain on his power disappeared.

“I’ve been looking for you for a very long time, Ms. Casey.” Her smile turned wicked as she stopped her advance. “However, I will spare you for the moment as I have other more important patients to attend to.”

Casey was shaking in her boots, “I was going to pay you back! I was! I almost had everything ready. I promise.”

“And I’ll get to that dear, now if you will.” She snapped her fingers and Caleb along with the rest of the hunters crumbled into heaps of dust. “Such crude creations, borrow spells and you can’t even execute them properly.” She turned to Hanzo her expression morphing into one of grim determination. “Let’s see what I can do.”

As Mercy knelt down to begin to care for Hanzo, who was looking paler and paler by the minute, despite the normal gray hue to his skin, a shot rang out, followed by a low chuckle.

“Do you wish to meet your death so soon?” The black smoke that had slithered out of the portal had materialized into the intimidating figure of a man holding twin shotguns both leveled at Casey’s chest where her shaking hands clutched McCree’s revolver. The man shot McCree a dry look, “You know you really should be more careful with your things, mijo.” He tossed McCree his gun and McCree stood to join him as Mercy ushered him out of her space, utterly focused on her work.

“You’re not my dad.” McCree shot back with a weak smile.

“Tell that to the adoption papers on my wall.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you too.” Gabe turned his eyes back to Casey, the red glow of his eyes shining even brighter, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

After the blasts from Gabriel’s shotguns had stopped reverberating through the clearing everything began to move rather quickly. Hanzo was rushed through the portal, stable enough to move for now, and Mercy was yelling all sorts of terms McCree didn’t understand to her assistants as he and Gabe followed her through. The last thing he saw was Hanzo’s limp form being rushed into the backroom, and the large oak door slamming shut.

McCree’s foot bounced nervously against the wooden floor of Mercy’s cabin; waiting to hear news about Hanzo’s condition. It had been an hour since Mercy had disappeared into the back room with him, and she had still looked worried. With McCree knew was never a good sign. 

“He’ll be ok.” Gabe said, sinking down into the chair next to him. “He’s a toughie. Besides I would personally drag his ass back from hell if his dumbass left your dumbass. I’m sure his brother would help too.”

McCree huffed a short laugh but his eyes were still trained on the clock, counting the seconds, counting the minutes, counting the--.

“Mijo.” McCree’s eyes jerked away from the clock and back toward Gabriel. 

“He’s going to be ok, but you still have unfinished business.”

McCree sighed, “I know but...I don’t wanna leave him.”

“I’ll stay with him.”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah, besides I haven’t gotten to give that kid a shovel talk yet. Can’t have him going around thinking he was gonna get off easy.”

Jesse groaned covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. “I’m thirty-seven.” 

“So, I still have pictures of you from the summer you dyed your own hair.”

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Not if you don’t move your mopey ass out of here now!” 

Shaking his head, Jesse stood up and took stock of all his gear. If Casey was right, he more than likely still had a whole town of zombies filing about, except they were now without a master. A zombie without a master, wasn’t much of a danger to him, they mostly shuffled around aimlessly looking for flesh to feast upon. Angela was powerful, but her little trick could only affect those zombies within her proximity. Meaning he still had his work cut out for him. 

His hands shook as he shrugged on his pack, thinking of everything that could go wrong with Hanzo while he was gone. Multitudes of what if scenarios floated through his head, swirling endlessly, until he felt even worse than he had felt on the plane ride to Barrow. He needed Hanzo to be ok. He wouldn’t be ok if he had to live in a world without Hanzo. 

He squared his shoulders, still attempting to clear his head of all distractions; which meant Jesse was halfway through the portal, when he heard Gabe call his name. He pivoted turning back around to face him.

“He’ll be ok, you need to focus on getting home safe. You got people to come home to now.”

Jesse huffed a laugh, “Yeah, you do too old man, don’t forget that.” He turned to go again, before stopping himself once more, “Tell that bastard if he dies I’ll make sure he’s subjected to avant garde freshman student films for all eternity as punishment, and that I love him.” With that he turned and walked through the portal, Gabe’s gravely laugh echoing behind him, as the portal closed. Hanzo would be ok, he was in good hands. McCree however, he had work to do. 

  
  



	3. Kiss and Make Up (Day 3: Disguises/Costumes NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy first real attempt at smut and I hope it's not horrible. From here on out it'll be not really connected one shots in this universe because I just don't have the time or energy for interconnecting all these stories outside of they all exist in the same AU. If there are errors please point them out as it's late and I half assed my editing today. I'm actually really proud of this tho.

“I don’t see how you’re supposed to infiltrate this place so easily.” McCree stated ashing his cigar into the ashtray precariously perched on the balcony railing. “I mean neither of your forms are exactly inconspicuous.”

“I have told you before, this job is well within my skill set.” Hanzo replied rolling his eyes. He was sitting next to McCree in one of the shitty plastic lawn chairs provided by the hotel; carefully restringing stormbow and organizing his arrows.

“Yeah, ya keep saying that, but it’s not exactly reassuring me when you don’t tell me what I need to expect.” McCree threw his hands up in the air, quickly stubbing out his cigar, and walked back inside, slamming the glass door shut behind him.

McCree had teamed up with Hanzo around six months ago, the two of them forming a tenuous friendship after each of them had been pitted against each other for their respective bounties. After an intense standoff involving some holy water, a live chicken, and a florist shop; the two decided their skills could be better utilized to take down their employer.

Their patron turned out to be some lower rank scum who had lucked his way into a promotion by being the last one left alive after Hanzo and McCree had raided their gang's headquarters on two separate occasions. Neither of them could even recall the name of this poor bastard's gang, which seemed to frustrate him to no end. The idiot had about a ten minute long rambling speech about revenge and karma. McCree and Hanzo humored him for a few minutes, but after he started to repeat himself, they cut him short. A well placed upper cut from McCree served the dual purpose of shutting him up, and knocking him out of his chair.

In a last desperate attempt to save his own skin, he revealed Hanzo's oni nature hoping McCree would turn on him. Given how quickly Hanzo switched targets from the employer to McCree, he seemed inclined to agree.

McCree had laughed at the time, keeping his gun trained on the soon to be dead man, "Maybe you should've thought about that before hiring someone so hot he could fry an egg on his tits alone." And then he shot him.

The permanent look of surprised confusion on that asshole's face alone would've been worth it, but Hanzo, who had up until this point been almost suffocating in his seriousness, burst out laughing. It was, admittedly not a cute laugh, Hanzo snorted and wheezed as his face turned red from laughing so hard. He had to brace himself against to bookcase to avoid falling over onto the floor. The only thing McCree could think in that moment was, 'I want to be the one who makes him laugh like this all the time.'

Hanzo soon sobered up from his laughing fit, sending McCree a kind smile as they both gathered their gear. The peace didn't last, however, as they were swarmed leaving the hideout. The two were forced to fight their way out. Hanzo, no longer worried about an imminent death at the hands of his ally, revealed his true form and effortlessly killed the rest of the gang blocking their exit. McCree was next to useless as he stood in awe of Hanzo's towering form, watching his muscles ripple as he drew and released his bow. When Hanzo turned to him and smirked beckoning him 

closer, very clearly aware of what situation he had thrust McCree into, McCree knew he was fucked. 

And he was, thoroughly, later that night, more than once.

After that, McCree and Hanzo had slipped into a relatively easy partnership, neither dared to take it further than anything casual. It took all of McCree’s willpower to choke down those three little words that always seemed to want to resurface after a successful hunt, in the afterglow, over a cup of coffee, and every little moment in between.  They worked well together as a team, and jobs that McCree would normally struggled with had been a breeze so far. That is, until this job. Hanzo had insisted on taking it. It was to infiltrate some swanky country club during an annual gala they were hosting. However, it was an all women’s gala, so it wasn’t like Hanzo or McCree could waltz right in and buy a ticket. McCree had tossed around the idea of him going undercover as catering staff for the event, but Hanzo had shot that down pretty much immediately, saying he had it all under control. Their current plan had McCree stationed out in the rough on the golf course, about three quarters of a mile away from the main facility area, with a sniper rifle. Hanzo was worried that the rough and tumble style he displayed with his revolver would transfer over to his long range skills, but a quick visit to a private range erased those doubts rather solidly. 

The weather was supposed to be good, so the gala would be hosted outside, Hanzo would infiltrate the main group and locate their target, luring them into a clear area, and then signal McCree to take the shot. It all would’ve been cut and dry if McCree knew what to expect from Hanzo’s infiltration. He had been evasive about it all week, either giving vague answers, or just flat out refusing to even give McCree any response at all. It was grating on his last nerve. McCree stared hard at the wall as he heard the sliding glass door, open and close gently. 

“Unless you’re here to tell me what the fuck is going on with you, I’m going to head out and do some scouting.” McCree still didn’t look at Hanzo, “I need to be prepared for anything, since my  _ partner _ seems to think it’s fine for me to go in blind _.” _ He heard Hanzo give a long suffering sigh before shuffling over to him and flopping down on the bed.

“Perhaps if you trusted me, we wouldn’t be having this discussion, again!” Hanzo sounded drained, his voice dull and monotone, normally this would’ve alarmed McCree, but right now he didn’t care. He’d been holding this in for too long and it was all coming to the surface bubbling over, it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Trust you? What do you think I’ve been doing this whole time! I let you accept the job even though it clearly wasn’t a good fit. I let you give me the run around all these past few weeks, because I trusted you to tell me. I trusted you to give me everything I needed to keep both of us safe, and you’ve failed spectacularly on all fronts, Hanzo!” McCree was standing up now, pacing back and forth in front of their small bed, angrily pointing as he continued. “Had it been just this hunt, maybe I would’ve let it slide, maybe, because I do trust you Hanzo, I do. I trust you cause I’m a dumb fucking idiot who thought we had something going, but it’s becoming pretty damn clear that’s not the case. I’ve told you so much about me, Hanzo and I barely know anything about you. I even fucking told you about Ana, and Gabe, and Jack, and what do I get in return? Nothing! Absolutely fucking nothing. I don’t even know your favorite god damn food! Hell I don’t even know your last name!” He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before letting them drop limply to his sides. “I trust you Hanzo, because I thought, despite all evidence to the contrary, that you trusted me, somewhere and somehow, But if you can’t even give me that much then maybe we should just quit this.”

“What do you mean...quit this?” Hanzo’s voice was small, a shadow of his normal commanding tone, and he wasn’t even looking at McCree. His eyes were downcast staring at the carpet like it held all the answers. 

“Us, Hanzo. Whatever we were. If we ever even were something.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

Hanzo didn’t reply.

 

“Fuck this shit!” McCree muttered grabbing the his various belongings he had strewn around the room. “Fine! Be that way! Sabotage your own god damn self. I don’t need to take this shit anymore!” Stuffing everything in his bag, McCree slung it over his shoulder and marched his way over to the door, cursing his idiocy the whole time. Stupid to let himself fall like this, he should’ve known, it was all so obvious. If he had just looked before he had leaped just once--

“Wait!” McCree stopped, hated himself for stopping, but stopped his hand poised about to grab the door handle. 

“Please, McCree...Jesse. Please just give me a chance to explain.” Hanzo pleaded, his voice once again so different from the confidence McCree was used to hearing. It was wavering, and stilted, like Hanzo hadn’t thought through what to say next, but kept speaking anyway. “I’ll let you leave if you’re still not satisfied with my explanation, but please just give me a chance.”

“I’ve given you plenty of chances, Hanzo. Why should I give you another one.” McCree turned around despite himself and could’ve sworn his heart stopped. Hanzo was a wreck. He had lost all control on his glamour and his eyes were wide and desperate, and he looked for all the world like he was physically holding himself back from going to McCree. He knew it wasn’t welcome, that he wasn’t welcome.

“Please, Jesse, please I promise I just--”

McCree heaved a deep sigh, waving Hanzo’s stammering into silence. His anger had cooled significantly at the sight of Hanzo so distressed. McCree hated his traitor heart for caring, but he did. “You get one shot.”

Hanzo nodded seeming to compose himself a bit, “Understood.” He took a deep breath and began to explain. 

“My name is Hanzo Shimada and hundreds of years ago, I murdered my little brother.”

McCree listened patiently as Hanzo told him the story of his life. He had been the firstborn to a strong clan in Japan, and was groomed his whole life to become the clan head. Genji, his brother, was a free spirit and often blew off training and was allowed to generally be more frivolous and free as it was assumed he would just be sent off to another clan as a delegate, or at least that was the plan under Hanzo’s father. When Hanzo’s father died, the elders of the clan had cracked down on Genji’s escapades. They had always disliked him, always griping about dishonor on the clan, and with war once again looming on the horizon, Hanzo had been inclined to agree. The elders had told Hanzo that Genji was sending information to rival clans in an attempt to rip apart the Shimada’s from the inside, and therefore destroy their best bid for getting a more powerful position with the emperor. 

Hanzo had been ordered to stop his brother, whatever the cost, and he hadn’t hesisitated. The moment Hanzo struck the killing blow on his brother, it felt like the very fires of hell were consuming him, and he awoke in a new form, alone, in a scorched crater. His mind was an angry hum of rage all pulling him in one direction, the direction of his clan, his former home. He slaughtered them all.

For years he wandered a vengeful wraith, mourning his lost brother, swinging back and forth between the countryside and the city, traveling the world hunting for anyone willing to give him a paycheck. He was utterly isolated. 

One day, as he went back to their ancestral home, now a museum showcasing imperial Japan, to honor his brother as he did once a year; he was greeted by another oni claiming to be his long dead brother. Angered by the insinuation, Hanzo fought the man, even resorting to using his bow as a club. With a mighty scream, Hanzo released his ancestral dragons and they raged towards the man, great maws gnashing violently. With a soft voice, like sparrows in the spring, the imposter released a dragon of his own. Hanzo and his dragons instantly recognized the presence, as the smaller green dragon lead Hanzo’s two great blue beasts in an elegant dance around the room, before sending them back to Hanzo the force of their joy and power sending him to his knees. 

‘How is this possible. I thought...you were…” Hanzo had just stared at his hands, suddenly thrust back to that night, hands once again dripping with blood that he knew wasn’t really there, but never seemed to go away anyway.

“You killed me brother.” The man removed his mask, and it was his face. Genji’s face. Scarred and burned and marred, and unmistakably demonic, but still unmistakably him. “You killed me and I was born again, a being of fire and rage and revenge. I wandered for many years seeking you out, always being just one step behind, until I wandered too far and almost died again at the hands of my own stupidity and cowardice. It was there, in Nepal, that I met my greatest ally, friend, and the one who stayed my hand. If not for him, you would be dead where you stand today.”

“I don’t understand. Why don’t you kill me. I deserve it!” Hanzo cried staring up at Genji, he still couldn’t quite believe he was here, he was real.

Genji just shook his head, “I cannot kill you because I have no desire to repeat another cycle of destruction. Both of us have ravaged this world in each others namesake enough don’t you think?” Genji walked towards Hanzo purposely pulling him up from his kneeling position on the floor, “I think it is time we tried to put the past behind us brother. We do not have to stay like this.”

“I don’t know if I know any other way.”

“You’ll find one,” Genji replied, “With a little help and a push in the right direction you’ll find one.” Genji handed him a small business card embossed with only a name an occupation. “This’ll help you get started.” 

 

“It was your card, Jesse.” Hanzo said turning to McCree, seemingly done with his story.

“So you’re telling me that Genji Shimada is your little brother.” Hanzo nodded seemingly confused by his mild reaction, “That little shithead! I should’ve fucking known he’d pull something like this. So our first meeting, was that all fake, some ploy?”

“No, that was admittedly a rather convenient coincidence for me. I had been searching for you, and someone hands me a way to find you on a silver platter. Of course I’m going to take it.” Hanzo sighed, “But, are you not angry?” Hanzo asked cautiously, “You’re Genji’s friend.”

McCree sighed, “I’m...not angry.” He ran his hands through his hair trying to think of how to put what he was thinking into words. “I understand why you didn’t want to tell me now I guess. I was angry at you, for a long time. Genji and I, when he was with the guild, were really close and he told me about you, not just the ya know killing him thing. We’d sit up on the roof at night and get drunk and sometimes he’d tell me stories of when y’all were kids. I didn’t stop me from hating you, but gave me a bit more perspective than most I guess.”

“I see.” Hanzo face was unreadable.

“I guess what I’m trying to say Han is, this doesn’t change my opinion of you in the slightest. You’re still my partner, the best one I’ve ever had, and I’d really hate to lose you.”

Hanzo smiled weakly, “Thank you Jesse.”

“Ain’t no problem sugar.” The two sat in companionable silence for a bit, content to let the tension between them fade naturally. 

After a few minutes a thought popped into McCree’s head. “Wait. This doesn't explain why you thought you could infiltrate this job so easily.” The two of them had been lying side by side on the bed and McCree rolled over to face Hanzo. 

“Oh, yes...that.” Hanzo face blushed. It was always so interesting to watch him blush in his demon form, his cheeks tinged dark purple instead of red. “I didn’t discover that I was able to cast a glamour as an Oni, until after I had completely wiped out my clan. It became a necessity more than anything, I couldn’t move around in the world without it. After I mastered the basic glamour you see me wear all the time, I wondered if I could take it farther.”

“And?” McCree urged grin widening. “Don’t tell me you’re holding out on me.”

Hanzo huffed, “It’s not holding out on you if I didn’t know if you would freak out.” McCree shot him a look, “Fine, as an Oni, I have the ability to shapeshift into whatever suits my needs. Although it is uncomfortable if I attempt to shift into things with incredibly large or small masses.”

That caused McCree to sit up, “Anything?” He would readily admit that he wasn’t exactly the most vanilla person in the bedroom, and this gave him some real good ideas. 

Hanzo laughed fully now, grinning at how ridiculous he was, “Yes, anything, within reason.” Hanzo rolled over kissing McCree softly on the lips. “You’re absolutely insatiable you know that right?”

“Guilty as charged.” McCree deepened the kiss, his body melting comfortably against Hanzo’s. 

McCree hummed into Hanzo’s mouth, his hands reaching up to card through Hanzo’s hair, pulling it out of his topknot. Hanzo teased Jesse with just a hint of tongue before pulling back and straightening up. McCree whined at the loss.

“Jesse.” Hanzo caressed Jesse’s cheek, “I want to try something, but I need to know if you trust me.”

“Thought I already told ya just how much I trust ya?” McCree shot back confused.

“I know, but I wanted to make sure that still held weight.”

“Of course, now that we got the past out of the way, I trust you with my life.”

Hanzo smiled gently, “That’s good to hear.” Hanzo stood up, shedding the jacket he had been wearing. “We’ll start with something simple alright, same rules as always you want me to stop just say the word, and I’ll stop immediately.”

McCree nodded and watched as Hanzo’s form seemed to ripple a little bit although no noticeable change occurred to anything McCree could see.

“Jesse.” McCree looked up at Hanzo eyes wide. “Strip for me?”

Jesse was tearing at his clothes in an instant, he had never been so mad at himself for wearing a button down before. He took his shirt off as fast as physically possible and whipped it behind him, but heard Hanzo tsk which made him pause.

“Slower, let me enjoy this. And clean up after yourself, good boys don’t leave a mess.”

McCree’s knees went weak and he keened as he picked up his shirt quickly folded it and set it aside neatly. His socks and shoes were removed rather unceremoniously. McCree moved on to his belt, slowly pulling it out loop by loop, swinging his hips a bit to a rhythm no one else could hear. Hanzo walked across the room and settled himself into an armchair, looking for all the world like the former heir to a powerful clan. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed McCree had paused again as if to say, get on with it. 

McCree popped open the button on his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down, revealing how he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Hanzo chuckled, “Were you expecting this my pet? Wanted to be ready for me, so I could bend you over and take you whenever I please. Always such a slut for me, Jesse. So wet and ready, so eager to please. Show me Jesse.”

McCree groaned shuffling his jeans off as quick as he dared, managing to fold them with shaking hands. Cocking his hips forward he slid his hands between his legs spreading himself open for Hanzo to see. It hard to show himself off standing up, but he managed.

Hanzo hummed, pleased. “You’ve got such a pretty cunt. Bet I could keep you spread open for hours on nothing but my fingers and you’d thank me.”

McCree groaned his other hand reaching for his clit, desperately needing more stimulation. Hanzo’s eyes instantly hardened and his snapped his fingers causing Jesse to stop in his tracks, “Or maybe I need to teach you a lesson about not being selfish.” He snapped his fingers again pointing at the ground at his feet, “Kneel.”

Jesse crossed the distance between them in one long stride instantly dropped to his knees, mouth hanging open, panting. Hanzo quickly kicked his foot out kicking Jesse’s knees even further apart, causing him to overbalance and tip face first into Hanzo’s lap. 

“I was going to give you a treat, Jess. You had been so good for me so far, but now I don’t know if you deserve one.” Hanzo hummed considering, hand running through McCree’s hair and all McCree could do was pant like a dog, desperate to touch to taste, but unable to.  “Do you think you deserve a treat Jesse?”

McCree whined shifting in his spot, carpet digging into his knees, his hot breath ghosted over Hanzo’s erection making it twitch in his pants, and McCree felt some drool begin to form at the corner of his mouth.

A sharp pain in his skull tugged him upwards as Hanzo yanked his hair quickly grabbing his attention. “Speak! I asked you if you deserved a treat, Jesse.”

“No!” McCree managed to bite out, piercing the thick fog that hung over his brain, lulling him into submission.

“No what?” Hanzo purred grip tightening tilting McCree’s chin up further.

“No sir!” McCree panted out and Hanzo instantly let go of his hair dropping him back into his previous position.

“Good boy.” Hanzo murmured. “Since you admitted it, maybe I’ll consider letting you come. But for now,” Hanzo fished his cock out of his pants, “Make yourself useful.”

McCree moaned and leant forward, hands tucked neatly behind his back, as he reverently kissed up his way up Hanzo’s length, teasing the vein underneath with a hint of teeth, before continuing upward. Hanzo was considerably larger than before. The base of his cock had a slight bulge and he was longer and thicker than McCree remembered. He supposed this was starting simple. 

McCree took the head in his mouth and groaned at the heavy weight of it. He doubted he could fit it all in his mouth, but the way Hanzo was insistently pressing down on his head he was going to have to try.

“Good boy, such a good boy for me. Do you want to take all of me, have me fuck your throat, fill you up good.” McCree moaned, drawing one out of Hanzo as well, as it vibrated around his cock. Slowly Hanzo started to work up a rhythm going deeper and deeper into McCree’s throat, starting slowly before settling into a punishing pace as he titled McCree’s head back for a better angle. 

Hanzo continued to babble as his orgasm drew nearer and nearer. “Such a good boy for me, so open, such a good fucking slut. Let me use you all you want, and say thank you. You’re going to swallow it all, let me fill you up, keep you happy and full. Fuck, Jesse, fuck so perfect, such a good boy.”

Jesse whined as tears streamed down his face, it was taking all his effort not to gag, but he loved it. He clit throbbed between his thighs begging for release, but he just clenched his fists harder behind his back before going loose. He was just something to be used, a good boy, perfect slut, he was Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo groaned as Jesse finally relaxed totally settling into the rough treatment with a dazed look on his face.

“Fuck, fuck, Jesse so good, fuck. Swallow it all for me, pet. Swallow it all and I’ll let you come.” Hanzo pressed in with one last deep thrust and came down Jesse’s throat. Only pulling back slightly when he felt Jesse tap his thigh for air, but only completely pulling out after he felt his knot empty.

“Open up for me Jess. Show me what a good boy you’ve been.”

Jesse opened his mouth, showing Hanzo some of the cum he had kept gathered on his tongue, before swallowing it under Hanzo’s watchful eye.

“Good puppy.” Hanzo smile adoringly down at him. “Can you stand up for me.” McCree’s knees wobbled as Hanzo led him over to the bed laying him down once again, and arranging him how he wanted. 

“Are still okay?” Hanzo asked dropping the act for a second smoothing McCree’s sweat soaked hair out of his face. He waited patiently for McCree to remember how to form words again.

“Darling if you don’t fuck me right now, I swear to god I might die.”

Hanzo laughed kissing the daylights out of him, “Alright.”

Like he had flipped a switch the Hanzo from earlier was back. He ghosted his finger against McCree’s clit, not enough to give him any real pleasure, but just enough to be agonizing. 

“Please sir!” McCree managed to whine, “Please I’ll be so good.”

“Really, Jesse?” Hanzo replied withdrawing his touch causing McCree to cry out, “Cause I think you’re being pretty demanding right now. You’ll come at my pace or not at all.”

Quicker than McCree’s sluggish brain could process at the moment, Hanzo was between his thighs sucking meanly at his clit. All harsh pulls and teeth scrapes. McCree felt Hanzo ripple this time, rather than saw it, and suddenly the tongue that had been teasing his clit a few seconds ago was much longer and dipping into his hole. 

McCree’s arched off the bed with a cry as Hanzo’s found his spot almost immediately and targeted it with laser like precision. His tongue withdrew a bit replaced with two fingers that stretched him out deliciously. A hand came up to tweak his clit again and McCree almost screamed at the dual sensations, running like electricity through his body. 

He had been on edge for so long all he could do was plead, a litanies of pleases poured out of his mouth, begging for release, relief, anything. But just at the last second Hanzo pulled away. McCree whined mourning the loss, although that was quickly forgotten in favor of processing Hanzo’s transformation. His face had elongated into a muzzle, golden eyes staring down at him like he was a five course meal. While he remained the same size as he did in Oni form, Hanzo had filled out even more muscularly somehow. His pecs were large and plush, and McCree would’ve happily suffocated between his thighs if Hanzo let him. His dick was a ruddy red color and swung heavily between his thighs unable to stand up straight due to the sheer weight of itself. And of course Hanzo was covered in an impressive coat of sleek black hair that shone even in the low quality lights of their hotel room. 

“Please.” Was all McCree could manage to grit out, Hanzo happily obliged. 

Despite how eager both of them were, Hanzo took his sweet time working himself into McCree. Hanzo was large, and despite McCree just wanting Hanzo to split him open, Hanzo seemed to have other ideas. Hanzo’s paws firmly on McCree’s hips stopped him from seating Hanzo deeper, and it was torture to just have to sit there with Hanzo’s maddening size while he was forced to adjust. McCree almost cried when he felt Hanzo seat himself fully inside, his knot barely there, given how long Hanzo had taken.

“Hanzo, sir.” McCree choked out. “Breed me, make me yours, fill me up so I can’t fucking walk. Always wanna think of you, wanna be your slut. Want to be yours!”

Hanzo started thrusting after ‘breed me’ and didn’t stop. If McCree had any brain cells left he would’ve worried about their neighbors, but right now all he carried about was Hanzo’s thick cock filling them up. Hanzo let out little huffs and growls as he fucked McCree. At one point he grabbed Jesse’s hand and placed it on his stomach. McCree almost came when he realized that he could feel Hanzo moving inside him, his stomach bulging slighlty from the size.

“Knot me, knot me, knot me please!” McCree could hear himself babbling but it all felt far away as he felt pressure increase against his rim, stretching him wider than before. Reaching down McCree frantically rubbed his clit, still chanting please over and over. He felt Hanzo’s knot finally push inside him and suddenly it was like everything released at once. McCree was thrown violently into his orgasm and when he came to Hanzo had shifted back and was shifting him into a more comfortable position onto the bed. 

McCree drifted in and out of consciousness for a bit, floating on a cloud of dopamine and endorphins that he didn’t ever wanna come down from. Sometime later he fully came back to himself as Hanzo’s was helping him drink some water. 

“That’s good, you did so good Jesse. You did so well for me. I’m so proud of you.” Hanzo looked like an angel in the late evening light despite being a demon. The light haloed behind his head making his black hair shimmered prismatically. McCree couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I love you.”

Hanzo stopped his stroking McCree’s hair seeming almost startled. “McCree--”

McCree cut Hanzo off before he could even begin to voice his worries, “I love you, I really do. I’m not just saying that cause you fucked me so good I don’t think I can walk. I’ve been meaning to tell you that for a while.”

Hanzo sighed and smiled down at McCree, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me back, hopefully.”

Hanzo laughed, and it sounded like hope, “You foolish man. I have for a long time.”


	4. Peel Back the Layers (Day 4: Pranks/Tricks)

 

Hanzo sighed. He could feel a headache forming as Genji flitted around McCree's apartment. 

With a lot of encouragement from McCree, Hanzo had began communicating with Genji again. 

Genji had been overjoyed. He texted Hanzo often, seemingly unbothered by Hanzo's replies mostly being one word, or an awkward attempt to continue conversation. Although, now that Genji was here, Hanzo was wondering if that was such a good idea. Hanzo had only moved in recently. After one too many just missed you moments, the two of them bit the bullet and began apartment hunting together. It was a nice duplex, the other side currently unoccupied at the moment, which gave the two of them plenty of privacy and space. 

The price would’ve been a bit of a stretch, but given Hanzo’s sizeable nest egg that naturally accumulated from being alive for so long, and McCree’s reputation as a hunter paying it’s own dividends in frequent high profile jobs; their perfect apartment barely needed a second thought before signing the lease agreement. The furnishings were rather sparse, but Hanzo thought they had done quite well give the fact that the two of them had lived out of duffel bags for the last however many years. Genji seemed inclined to disagree as he bemoaned the lack of artwork on the walls, of ‘finishing touches’ as he kept putting it.

Hanzo didn’t understand how Genji couldn’t see just how lived in their apartment was. The tv, mounted on the wall above a small entertainment center, was connected to a game console and two controllers sat neatly atop it, surrounded by some open game boxes and DVDs. The bookcase along the wall was filled practically to the bursting. The two of them were planning a trip to IKEA for a new one some time this week, as they still weren’t able to fully fit both of their respective collections. The remaining books were piled next to the bookcase, still in their respective boxes they had arrived in from various storage units. A blanket was thrown haphazardly across the back of the couch. It had been handknitted for them as a token of appreciation for helping out a forest spirit in the Rockies whose forest was being demolished by an illegal development team.  

In the kitchen there was still a small pile of unwashed dishes from breakfast in the sink, and their cupboards were full as well as their fridge. McCree’s not so secret mug collection was steadily growing as was Hanzo’s, very secret, collection of horrible but occasionally useful infomercials products. In their bedroom, a line of small cactuses wearing various costumes lined their dresser top. Their bug out bags were carefully tucked into the back corner of their closet, still easily accessible, but more of an afterthought now. Hanzo’s running shoes were tucked under the bed ready for his morning run, and McCree’s glasses that he used to read were resting on their nightstand.

Genji’s untrained eyes skipped over all these details, however. He continued on about paint colors, new furniture, artwork, anything and everything he could think of that he saw was lacking. Hanzo crossed his arms fingernails digging harshly into his skin as he listened to Genji discuss the pros of and cons of abstract vs realistic art in an interior design context. Normally, McCree would’ve sensed the tension and been able to draw Genji away to a new topic of subject, but he had been sent to pick up their take out order from a nearby restaurant. Hanzo had tried to change the subject multiple times himself, and it kept almost working but then Genji remembered a previous point he hadn’t discussed yet and went right back to bitching about their apartment. After hearing Genji talk about how much he hated the old curtains they hadn’t removed yet, Hanzo had had enough. 

“If you wish to come over to the apartment, that we graciously invited you to, ever again. Then perhaps you should keep your decorating opinions to yourself. I am not you Genji.” 

Genji startled, “What do you mean? You didn’t seem too bothered by it.” Genji’s body language instantly closed off mirroring Hanzo’s, arms crossed. Although where Hanzo radiated insecurity, Genji radiated annoyance.

“Yes, because you’ve been talking non stop since you got here, and ignoring every one of my attempts to change the subject.”

“I was just trying to help!” Genji replied exasperated throwing his hands into the air.

“I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Well I didn’t fucking ask to be murdered but here we are!”

Hanzo drew back as if he had been struck, face becoming stony and impassive. 

“We have already discussed this.”

“Did anyone ever tell you you sound just like father?” Genji replied sneering. “The elders just loved you because you were just a perfect pawn to control. You couldn’t even see past their obvious lies to stop yourself from killing your own brother! Killing me Hanzo! You think you had it bad! You didn’t live in endless maddending pain for centuries! You can’t even imagine what you did to me!”

“Perhaps if you had done your duty! Perhaps if you had listened to me for once, heeded my warnings--”  
“What warnings, Hanzo? Cause all I ever heard come out of your mouth was regurgitated bullshit. I did listen Hanzo, I listen, and observed, and watch you destroy yourself and decided that I wouldn’t ever become like you.”

“I was trying to keep you safe!” Hanzo cried, he faced had jumped from impassive to stricken in five seconds, he had never been good at hiding his emotions.

“I’d say you did a pretty good job of that.” Genji shot back. 

The anger drained out of Hanzo like water through a sieve, leaving only tiredness and guilt in its place. Nothing had changed. Here they were once again at each other's throats, fighting like their honor depended on it. All Hanzo wanted was to have his brother back, but if he couldn’t even get through an afternoon without arguing he didn’t know how he was going to rebuild this relationship. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, looking the still seething Genji directly in the eye, “Genji...I’m sorry. I was cruel, and selfish, and blind. I should have seen everything sooner, but I did not I made you suffer needlessly and for that I apologize. I was not the brother you needed then, but I am trying to be the one you need now. Please know that I am trying. It is hard and I will mess up a lot, but I am trying.” 

“Anija…” Genji wrapped his arms around hugging him tight. It seemed all the fight had went out of him too. “I am trying as well, it is difficult for me as well. We both went for so long without each other it’s easy to forget how much we tenge to grate on each others nerves.”

Hanzo smiled and chuckled, “You were always good at getting under my skin.”

“And you were always good at ruining my fun.” Genji stuck his tongue out at Hanzo, pulling out of the hug.

The two of them stood in companionable silence for a few moments before Genji broke it jumping back with a sly smile on his face, “Brother, I have an excellent idea, but we must work quickly.”

“What are you planning?” Hanzo replied laughing at his brother’s ridiculous enthusiasm.

“Nothing you won’t love.” Hanzo sighed and let Genji drag him into the kitchen.

 

“I’m back!” McCree yelled slamming the door behind him with his foot and kicking off his boots before making his way into the kitchen, following the smell of something sweet.

He set the pizzas down on the counter and turned to see Genji cleaning up a pot in the sink, and a set of carmel apples drying on a rack on the counter. Hanzo was busy licking the caramel off the spatula.

“Tis the season!” Genji announced and whirled around when he heard McCree come in, making a ta da motion with his hands toward the caramel apples. 

“Oh lord, Genji I hope you made them. Hanzo I love you baby, but I don’t feel like being poisoned tonight.”

Genji burst out laughing while Hanzo pouted tossing the, now, mostly clean spatula in the sink, “It seems your cooking skills haven’t improved with age.”

“Not true.” Hanzo grumbled.

“Oh really?” Genji smirked, “And what can you do now oh great cooking master?”

“Make rice without burning it.” Hanzo pushed Genji as he practically fell to the floor laughing.

“Ah honeybee,” McCree said leaning up and kissing Hanzo’s cheek. “You know I love cooking for you anyway.” Hanzo blushed but leaned in and gave McCree a proper kiss. “Now, I am in no way opposed to eating dessert before dinner. Why don’t you grab one for me.”

Hanzo hopped off the counter and made a show of looking like he was carefully selecting which apple he wanted McCree to eat. Eventually he selected the one in the middle and handed it to McCree. Genji grabbed his next handing Hanzo’s to him as well.

“Cheers.” McCree said raising his candy apple and Genji and Hanzo returned the sentiment. Each taking a large bite out of their apples.

McCree chewed his for a few moments before looking both of the brothers square in the eye and taking another bite out of the carmel onion they had handed him.

“Ok, what the fuck!” Genji exclaimed swallowing his bite as McCree kept eating the onion. Hanzo’s mouth just hung open in shock.

“You don’t grow up in the country without eating a caramel onion before.” McCree raised an eyebrow and continuing to eat his ‘treat.’

“It was to my understanding that no one enjoyed it though.” Hanzo replied struggling not to laugh.

“What can I say, it grew on me.” McCree said shrugging. “Want a piece Genji?” He said waving it in his face. “Just one bite, come on, it ain’t that bad.”

“I would rather be murdered again.” Genji said completely deadpan.

“What about you sugar, wanna share in this delicious delight.”

“Normally, I agree with your tastes beloved, but I’m afraid I must disagree.” Any bite there might have been to Hanzo’s words was ruined by his wide smile.

McCree shrugged, “More for me then.” Taking another large bite. “Y’all are just a bunch of cowards.

“I like to think of it as basic self preservation skills.” Hanzo replied pushing McCree away as he leaned in for a kiss. “If you don’t brush your teeth after this, that caramel will be the only sugar you are getting all night.”

Genji had already walked out of the room gagging at both the onion and McCree and Hanzo’s couple antics. Hanzo patted McCree’s cheek and grabbed a few slices of pizza before turning to follow Genji into the living room.

“Hanzo.” McCree’s voice sounded so soft and warm that Hanzo had no problem turning around. Genji could wait a few moments longer to start the movie they had planned.

“Yes my love?” Hanzo returned McCree’s soft smile.

“Thank you.”

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “For what? Feeding you something disgusting.” He raised his finger halting McCree’s protest, “It is disgusting don’t argue with me.”

McCree laughed, deep and roaring and so open Hanzo couldn’t help falling in love even more.

“Thank you, for being here, for everything.” McCree clarified, caressing Hanzo’s cheeck

Hanzo smiled entwining their fingers together, giving McCree’s hand a little squeeze. “I think I should be saying that to you, Jesse. You’re the one who gave me this.” He gestured widely, “All of this. Before I did not dream that any of this was possible, and you make it so easy sometimes I am scared I will wake up and this will all have been a dream.”

McCree chuckled, “Me too, darlin’. Me too.”

Genji yelled from the living room, some form of threat to both of their lives if they made him wait any longer. 

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “We best not keep him waiting, he has been threatening to paint our apartment for us all afternoon.”

“Oh no!” McCree said pulling Hanzo closer to him, “Free labor, whatever shall we do?”

Hanzo laughed before sobering as McCree tried to kiss him again, “I am not joking, I will kill you if you attempt to kiss me right now.” Hanzo pulled away, kissing McCree’s forehead as an apology while his cowboy pouted.

“Go brush your teeth, I’ll make sure Genji doesn’t start without you.”

McCree sighed sounding put out, but it was ruined by his smile, “Fine, but I get to pick the second movie.”

Hanzo shot him a look and McCree sighed.

“I’ll pick Magnificent Seven?”

“Glad we could come to an agreement.” Hanzo said pushing McCree in the direction of the bathroom, “Two minutes! And brush your tongue too!”

“You’re not my dad!” McCree called over his shoulder and Hanzo chuckled.

Hanzo joined Genji on the couch, handing Genji some pizza, and getting comfortable.

“You two are disgusting.” Genji said pulling a face. 

“Keep complaining and we will only get worse.” Hanzo said turning to him smirking.

Genji groaned rubbing his hands over his face, before dropping the obligatory annoying little brother act. 

“I’m glad you are happy anija. You deserve this.”

“I don’t.” Hanzo replied. “But Jesse is doing his best to convince me.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Genji said hitting play on the movie as McCree walked into the living room.

“Hey.” Hanzo whispered cuddling into McCree’s side as the opening credits rolled.

“Hey.” McCree replied, finally kissing Hanzo softly and sweetly, just like he’d wanted to do all night.

The two turned back to the movie, wrapping the blanket around themselves, as they listened to Genji rant and rave about shooting techniques and jump cuts. This was perfect. This was home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True Story my brother was given a caramel onion as a prank and loved it. I thought it was hilarious so here we are. Sorry I'm posting a little later than usual, I'm writing these one day in advance normally and just needed some decompression time yesterday. We should be back on schedule tomorrow, but no promises. Also sibling arguments go from 0 to 60 in 0.00002 seconds, so here ya go.


	5. Take Me Apart and Tell Me You Love Me (Day 5: Moonlight, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW

Moonlight filtered softly through their bedroom window illuminating the sweat on McCree’s shivering back. He was hunched forward slightly, panting, and his head was tilted trying to discern any sound in the room. He was wrapped up prettier than a present. Soft blue ropes ran across his body, his hands were tied behind his back, attached to a belt of rope that spiraled upwards into an intricate chest harness that hugged his pecs. A collar sat on his neck, it’s heavy weight a reminder of just who owned him, even if he couldn’t sense Hanzo in the room currently. He only had memories of what he looked like wrapped up in the ropes as Hanzo slowly worked up the design, teasing him all throughout, running the rope across his clit, ghosting hot breath against his nipples. McCree shivered, doing everything in his power not to squeeze his legs together for any kind of sensation. Just because he couldn’t sense Hanzo in the room didn’t mean he wasn’t there. He always did his best to obey anyway, but Hanzo had promised him an extra special treat if he followed all of his instructions to the letter.

The last finishing touch Hanzo had placed on him after the ropes, and the collar, had been a blue silk blindfold placed gently over his eyes, effectively blocking out his sight, forcing him to rely on his other senses. Before where the ropes were a helpful reminder of his place, now they were all that was grounding him and keeping him physically present. He felt like he was floating, without his eyesight, everything seemed to be so much more. Every sound seemed to be amplified. The soft rustle of his knees against the pillow he was kneeling on, the light breeze blowing outside. The sharp snap of leather hitting his upper back thigh.

McCree jumped and he heard Hanzo chuckle quietly, instinctively he tried to turn his head to face the direction of the sound, but Hanzo shushed him, petting his hair until Jesse relaxed again. As soon as Jesse relaxed another strike came, this time on his ass. Hanzo alternated sides for a few moments setting an almost leisurely pace. Chuckling everytime McCree let out a particularly loud moan or whimper. Every time McCree got used to the pace or felt himself begin to float Hanzo increased the pace, striking his thighs intermittently as well.

“So good for me.” Hanzo crooned pausing for a moment to massage the reddened skin. “You’re taking it so well. Just a little bit longer.”

The strikes started up again and McCree let out a small sob. They were one after the other and he couldn’t tell where they would hit next. The pain blended together into an almost overwhelming sensation. McCree didn’t even realize he had been babbling and pleading until the strikes suddenly stopped and Hanzo was quieting him with a kiss.

“You did so good for me.” Hanzo was stroking his hair once again. “You took so many.”

“Sir…” McCree choked out weakly.

“Yes, my pet?”

“Please.” McCree cried thrusting his hips forward slightly. “Need you, please.”

“And you’ll have me, but I need you to be good for me for a little bit longer, alright?” 

McCree whined and struggled against his bindings. He didn’t want to wait any longer. He needed Hanzo now. McCree choked on a sob as he felt Hanzo’s hand come down sharply on his already abused ass, instantly stopping his movements.

“Jesse.” Hanzo growled, the sound went straight to McCree’s crotch and felt himself grow impossibly more turned on. “You’re going to be good for me aren’t you? You don’t want me to have to lock you up again, right?”

McCree groaned. He remembered. A few months ago, Hanzo had been torturing him with a vibrator all day and his only orders were not to touch himself and not to come. McCree had some time before Hanzo would come home again and thought he could get away with just taking the edge off. Hanzo had walked in on him lying on their bed riding his hand like there was no tomorrow. McCree stopped as soon as he saw Hanzo looming in the doorway, but it was too late. Hanzo dug through their chest and pulled out a chastity belt, carefully placing it on McCree and making a show of wearing the key around his neck. He was told he could come when he learned to be a good boy again. 

Hanzo didn’t let him out again for a whole month. A whole month filled with begging and whining and Hanzo’s increasingly creative ways to get himself off while ignoring McCree. When Hanzo finally did release him, McCree came so hard he blacked out. The eventual orgasm was worth it. McCree loved being used and when he was locked up that’s exactly what Hanzo did, but McCree didn’t know if he could handle a whole nother month being left to sit in maddening arousal for days on end. 

“Jesse.” Hanzo snapped his fingers in his face, the sound grabbing his attention once again. “Stay with me, you’re going to be good right? I need you to answer me.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir what? What are you going to do for me Jesse?” Hanzo teasingly ran his finger over Jesse’s clit, causing Jesse to buck. “I’m waiting darling.”

“Be good for you sir!” McCree cried out at the stimulation, almost too much after so long with so little.

“Good boy.” Hanzo purred and rose up, leaving McCree alone in the dark once again.

McCree sat as still as he could, knees trembling, it felt like eons before he felt Hanzo’s touch on his shoulder once more. He jumped not expecting it, he hadn’t realized he had zoned out at all, until that moment. Hanzo’s easy presence luring him back. Hanzo urged him upwards slightly, spreading his knees farther apart. Hanzo’s large body was plastered against his back, his cock pressing against his ass, large and imposing, making him whimper. He resisted the urge to grind back against him. He was going to be good. He was going to be good. 

Hanzo hand came up to cup his cunt, tweaking his clit meanly making McCree to cry out. 

“You’re going to fuck yourself on my fingers, get yourself nice and open and if you can do it without coming. I’ll let you have your surprise.” Hanzo released his clit, hand coming up quickly and slapping McCree’s cunt. The sound echoed wetly through the silent room. “Understood, Jesse? I need you to answer me.”

McCree choked bending over as much as he could with the restraints. Overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain washing over him from the simple action. Hanzo slapped him again, making sure to have his palm hit solidly on Jesse’s clit.

“I said I need an answer Jesse.” McCree could hear the smugness in Hanzo’s voice.

“Y--yes!” McCree managed to get out, breathing hard.

“Perfect, my beautiful boy.”

McCree heard a bottle open in the background and suddenly the finger circling his rim was cold, making him tense up. He relaxed again as it started to push in. He groaned at the stretch. Hanzo was large everywhere in his demon form, one finger felt akin to two of McCree’s. McCree yelped as he felt Hanzo smack his ass, suddenly remembering his orders and he slowly forced himself to rise up before letting himself drop back down on Hanzo finger. Soon, one wasn’t enough, McCree riding it easily and clenching pitifully around it.

“Please!” McCree begged increasing his pace. “More!”

Hanzo chuckled adding another finger watching McCree whine at the stretch. McCree bounced on Hanzo’s fingers, grinding and moaning as Hanzo curled them hitting just the right spot. McCree moaned loudly as Hanzo added another finger unexpectedly, curling all three simultaneously causing McCree to almost scream in pleasure.

“S-stop!” McCree cried out and Hanzo instantly pulled out and away.

“Were you going to cum baby? Did you tell me cause you want to be good.”

McCree nodded words escaping him, blindfold soaked with tears of overstimulation. 

“I’m so proud of you, thank you for telling me. You’re always so good for me. Do you want your surprise.”

McCree whined trying to answer but Hanzo quickly quieted him. “Shh, no need to answer me love. You’ve done so well. I’m going to take the blindfold and the ropes off, alright. Going to let you see how much I love you.”

McCree felt Hanzo’s hands begin to loosen the ties of the blindfold. He blinked in the sudden brightness of the room. It was only the light of the full moon illuminating the room, but after sitting in the dark for so long it felt like the sun at high noon. He limbs felt loose and relaxed as the ropes fell away, and Hanzo checked for marks, massaging the limbs to get the blood flowing again.

“There’s my beautiful boy.” Hanzo’s smile was just as blinding when McCree tilted his head backwards to face him. “I’m going to move you, okay.”

McCree whimpered as he was lifted, whole body tingling and sensitive. He let out a guttural moan when he saw the sybian sitting proudly in the center of the room.

“I don’t think--” McCree started but Hanzo cut him off.

“You can. I know you can cause you’re my good boy.”

Hanzo lowered Jesse onto the sybian, not pausing even when he whined pitifully because he knew if he stopped it would just overstimulate Jesse even more.

“Jesse.” Hanzo titled Jesse’s face towards him. McCree’s eyes were dazed and glassy, which made Hanzo smile softly. His boy always went so deep for him. “You don’t need to worry about pleasing me, you already have. You can come whenever you want, okay baby.” Hanzo snapped his fingers again, and McCree’s eyes seemed to come back into focus just a bit. “Did you hear me darling? You don’t need to worry about me, just focus on yourself, on feeling good. You’re already perfect for me.”

Hanzo switched on the sybian and Jesse almost screamed. The vibrations felt like heaven against his abused clit, and hell on his ass. In a word, it was perfect. He planted his, now free, hands against his thighs and mashed his hips as far against the sybian as they would go grinding and panting at the stimulation that was just not enough.

He felt Hanzo pet down his back, humming encouragements. The vibrations ticked up another notch but it still wasn’t enough for McCree to come. 

“More!” Jesse cried. “Please-I can’t!”

“Don’t worry my love.” Hanzo said, kissing Jesse quickly. “I’ll give you what you need.”

McCree could’ve swore he actually died and went to heaven as the sybian jumped to life between his legs. The vibrations were so hard and fast the noise reverberated around the room, and Jesse was instantly thrown over the edge, vision whiting out as he screamed in pleasure.

When he came to, he was lying on their bed, and Hanzo was carefully wiping him down with a cool towel.

Hanzo visibly brightened when he noticed Jesse was awake and aware. “Welcome back, beloved.”

Jesse smiled softly, “Good to be back sweetheart.” His smile faltered for a second as he brain finally caught up with him, “Wait, you didn’t--”  
Hanzo shook his head smiling and climbed into bed cuddling McCree’s smaller form to his, “You put on quite a show. I can assure you, I was more than satisfied.”

McCree flushed embarrassed at the praise. “Thank you for that. I really needed it.”

“It is never a chore to take you apart kobito.” Hanzo kissed McCree again. “You’re my good boy and you deserve to know all that that entails.”

McCree groaned squirming, “Han, don’t start I don’t even want to think about going again right now.”

Hanzo chuckled, he looked beautiful in the moonlight. The grey of skin and the white of eyes looked like they were glowing, and the curves and dips of his body looked like the belonged in a museum not McCree’s bed. But goddamn if he wasn’t thankful that Hanzo was here, that Hanzo stayed.

“I will stop torturing you for tonight. You need your rest.”

“Only for tonight huh? And what about tomorrow?” McCree replied eyes already feeling impossibly heavy. His jaw cracked as he let out a yawn.

“I make no promises.” Hanzo replied kissing McCree one last time, before he too settled back down to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no clue what to do for this prompt, so I went hey what about some porn! This whole week has been about pushing myself out of my comfort zones. I never really felt comfortable writing smut before because I just didn't really think I would do it well. But hey I can't get better if I don't try! Also I'm posting this early cause tomorrow is one of my day's off and I wanna sleep in.


	6. Who Says You Can't Go Home Again

Shimada Castle was beautiful this time of year. The Sakura trees had long since lost their blooms and were full of the vibrant colors that came with the passing of autumn. The pathways were carefully swept and maintained so as to not have the fallen leaves clog the walkways or the gardens. Although, Hanzo did see several piles that had been carefully shredded and mulched places around the bases of the trees, a natural fertilizer. He and Jesse walked hand and hand through the many gardens of the estate. Jesse’s looked around at everything with an almost unbreakable enthusiasm; pointing out anything and everything he thought was beautiful or interesting, and asking questions about various rooms or any stories Hanzo could tell him. 

Jesse had, not so slyly, been asking Hanzo to take him to Shimada castle ever since he had flown them to his old stomping grounds just outside of Santa Fe. Of course, he had insisted that if it made Hanzo uncomfortable he’d drop the whole issue. He just assumed that Hanzo wanted to visit again given the wistful way he would talk about his old home and how much he missed the cherry trees. He was right, Hanzo did miss Hanamura. He missed it like missing a limb. Everything had changed so much since he’d been there last. An arcade sat on a corner not to far from the castle, and a small ramen chain sat across the street from it. Various shops and modern amenities had obviously replaced the rolling green hills of the old days, and even the modest business district when he had visited last and been confronted by Genji. They had invited Genji to join them on their trip as well, but he just waved them off saying he had other plans. He had pulled Hanzo aside before he left, however, eyes mischievous. He told him to make sure not to miss reading the tale of an old bard that was displayed there. Hanzo wasn’t sure what he meant, but knowing Genji it can’t have been good.

Surprisingly though, or perhaps unsurprisingly given the enthusiasm of the local historical society, the castle still remained the same. The gardens had changed slightly of course, given the obvious fact that some of the plants had died out, and been replaced over time. Hanzo would have to anonymously send the society a generous donation and some of the documents he had made off with. It was the least he could do as thanks for taking such good care of his home. 

McCree jogged back to him from his position from further up the path. Hanzo hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped and been staring into space, until he saw McCree’s worried expression.

“Do you need a minute sweetpea?” McCree’s voice was kind and gentle. He had been a godsend this trip, his patience immeasurable and giving Hanzo comfort when he needed it, but not smothering him.

Hanzo shook his head, “I am alright, beloved.” He caressed Jesse’s cheek, smiling softly. “Just got lost in the memories for a moment.” 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” McCree replied returning the smile. “Just tell me if you need more time.”

Hanzo nodded, taking McCree’s hand, and continuing forward out of the gardens and into the castle proper. Taking a moment to himself seemed to have calmed Hanzo down immensely. He began to point out little things he remembered. 

“Once, a mother cat gave birth in that garden in the late spring. She let me take care of her and the kittens for a few weeks. Genji tried to help as well, but she wouldn’t let him near her.” Hanzo laughed. “He was always too excited. I tried to tell him to stay calm and she’d let him touch the kittens, but he could never manage it more than a few seconds.”

“This was Genji’s room, mine was right next to his. He would sneak into my bed when he had nightmares, or if he wanted to avoid a particularly needy date.” Hanzo chuckled. “I would often send him right back out to them, to teach him a lesson he just couldn’t seem to learn.” 

They continued on through the castle, Hanzo continuing to point out happy memories, although the further they traveled in, the fewer happy memories Hanzo had to share. 

“This was the Elders chamber where they would have meetings to discuss new directions for the clan, battle strategies, or whatever else needed discussed.” Hanzo said pointing out a large room with a large table running the length of it. He sighed. “I spent a lot of my time here.”

“Willingly?” McCree asked picking up on the change in Hanzo’s mood.

“In a way.” Hanzo said. “Near the end I would say so. At that point in my life I was so drained and brainwashed that I could not even comprehend attempting to form my own opinions.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I was very young when they brought into the fold. I had very little time to be a child. As soon as I was old enough to comprehend what was going on I was either in lessons or shadowing my father.”

McCree wrapped his arm around him, rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m sorry sugar.” McCree had learned long ago to stop telling Hanzo it wasn’t his fault. They both knew some part of Hanzo would always feel like he could’ve done something. 

“Let’s keep going darlin’.” McCree said pulling him away from the room and subsequently those memories.

The majority of the rest of the castle, Hanzo tried to keep his tone light and focus back on the positive, but he couldn’t to come up short. McCree noticed and filled the space with endless questions, purposely keeping clear of all subjects Shimada, instead focusing on stupid historical questions. Mostly ways cuss to people out that Hanzo remembered.

Everything was going fine, and Hanzo’s mood had lifted slightly, until they entered the courtyard on their way to the temple. Hanzo tensed. In the daylight everything looked so innocuous. The stones were clean, the only thing soiling them were the fallen leaves and moss growing in the cracks between the pavers. McCree looked at him, wary, as Hanzo strode forward with a purpose, quickly making his way into the temple. 

The sounds of clashing swords crashed in his mind as he crossed the small bridge, the stench of iron filled his nose and stung his taste buds as he gazed upon the tapestry. He would’ve fallen to his knees if McCree hadn’t caught him, when he saw his sword proudly displayed below the tapestry, right above Genji’s. 

McCree’s voice sounded far away, like Hanzo was miles underwater. His chest felt tight and constricted, breaths coming quick and fast as his mind took him back to that night. He saw Genji’s face as he brought his sword down upon him again and again. His body soaked with blood, he hadn’t stood a chance. He had been drunk, returning from a party in the village. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to draw his sword. Hanzo had been on him as soon as he stepped into the temple. Bile rose in his throat, constricting his breathing even further. He’d made it hurt. He hadn’t wanted Genji to die peacefully. He was angry, furious, his dragons roared beneath his skin screaming about dishonor, and Hanzo couldn’t even tell who their anger was directed towards. His dragons rushed down the length of his sword as he drove his sword through Genji’s abdomen. His brother wasn’t even responding anymore. He passed out after he lost his first arm to the ragged slash of Hanzo’s sword. It wasn’t a clean cut. The arm hung off Genji’s lifeless body barely attached by sinew and some stubborn muscles. His body wasn’t even recognizable as the smiling boy Hanzo knew. His dragons rushed out of Genji’s body, spiraling high towards the ceiling before rushing back down onto Hanzo. After that, all Hanzo knew was pain. 

Hanzo was thrown roughly back into the present his dragons worried voices echoed in his head, panicked and loud, but beneath them Hanzo could hear the low hum of Jesse’s voice cadence soft and rhythmic. Hanzo slowly tuned into his surroundings. He was tucked away into a corner and McCree was in front of him, hands hovering between touching and not touching. He heard his breaths, ragged and fast. He felt the wood of the floor under his palms, his dragons thrumming under his skin, and the sharp pain of where his legs used to be. No, his old legs, Hanzo corrected himself. 

Hanzo remembered awakening as an Oni. He remembered the searing pain in his legs and his dragons still screaming about dishonor. He realized rather quickly they hadn’t been talking about Genji. Later, after he had destroyed the clan and began to properly mourn Genji, his dragons explained they had taken his legs to always remind him of the pain he caused, what he had taken from the earth. They legs the dragons had given him were functional, they had the shine of obsidian and the strength of diamonds.They pained him for years, every step, every jump, every movement, burned and ached. The pain hadn’t allievated until Genji had revealed that he was alive and had forgiven Hanzo. McCree had similar days dealing with his arm, although his pains were more frequent and less intense than Hanzo’s. Hanzo’s eyes snapped back into focus. McCree!

“Jesse.” Hanzo’s croaked out, his throat was rough and sore from his panic attack. 

“Hey there sunshine.” McCree said with a weak smile. “Welcome back.”

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo said grabbing McCree’s hand linking their fingers. Silently telling McCree physical contact was alright now.

“No need to be sorry, darlin,” McCree said pulling Hanzo into a side hug. “I expected this to happen.”

Hanzo snorted derisively, “I have had a millenia to process this. This shouldn’t have been a possibility.”

“I gotta disagree there sugar.” McCree shot back. “You’ve had a millenia to stew in guilt, and literally just found not too long ago that the source of all that guilt was alive and well, and not only didn’t hate you, but forgave you and wanted to be brothers again.” McCree sighed. “You can’t exactly be blamed for freaking out when you return to the place of one of your greatest traumas.”

“But I know Genji is alive!” Hanzo replied stricken. 

“Yeah, just like I know my arm is gone, but sometimes I still think it’s there. Does that mean that I’m weak for not being able to get over it?”

“No, of course not.” Hanzo furrowed his brow. “It’s normal. But--”

“But nothing sweetheart.” McCree replied. “You’ve just started healing, it’s gonna take time.”

“I want to be healed now. I want to be able to enjoy this.” Hanzo grumbled as McCree helped him get to his feet.

“If I could snap my fingers and say a few magic words and get rid of all the bad shit I remember I would.” McCree said. “But, unfortunately, it seems like all the bad shit is meant to make you appreciate the good that much more.” McCree trailed off. “Or something poetic like that.”

Hanzo chuckled a little, it was still weak and shaky, but he signaled that he was ready to move on to McCree. McCree smiled and slowly walked them over to the wall with the tapestry and the swords, glancing over his shoulder the whole way to make sure Hanzo was alright. Placed above the swords were two framed pieces of paper, they looked old and battered, and Hanzo recognized the handwriting immediately. 

“The Tale of the Dragon Brothers.” He read to himself glancing to the plaque placed beside them for more information when he had finished the tale. It appears someone had anonymously donated the piece to the castle, during one of their restoration efforts. It was a story of honor, guilt, and redemption. It was believed to be based upon the lives of Hanzo Shimada and Genji Shimada.

“That little shit.” Hanzo said, although his smile was wide. “I should’ve known he’d do something like this.”

“It is a pretty good story.” McCree bumped his shoulder against Hanzo’s. “Ya know I’m a sucker for happy endings.”

“I am starting to think that I might be as well.”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that.” McCree replied, taking Hanzo’s hand and leading them out of the castle grounds. “Now what was were you saying about spicy ramen bowls and a bet? Sounds like a mighty good time if I do say so myself.”

Hanzo laughed, raising their linked hands and lightly kissing the back of McCree’s, before leading them down the streets outside of the castle. “Lucky for you, I know a place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet went out last night because my service provider is dumb, so excuse the poor editing and shorter length on this as I finished it and am posting it right before work.


	7. All Good Things Take Work

“Honeybee?” McCree rapped lightly on their bedroom door, the absolute stillness unnerving him. “I canceled the party, told everyone we both came down with something.” McCree chuckled. “Although, I had to talk Mercy out of coming over here and giving us healing tonics.” The two of them had had a Halloween party planned for tonight, although most of their friends knew that it had been practically canceled all week. McCree heard a rustle from inside the room, but no reply. He sighed. “Hanzo, I’m coming in okay?”

He slowly pushed the door open, shutting it behind him, and blinked a few times trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark. Their blinds were closed and the curtains were pulled effectively blocking all forms of natural light from the room. The only light in the room was emanating from Hanzo’s phone, almost blinding in the darkness. Hanzo was just mindlessly scrolling, the colors of whatever website he was on reflecting slightly in his white eyes. His face was not relaxed, so much as it was empty and dull. He didn’t even look up at McCree as he entered the room. 

Hanzo had been having a rough week of it to say the least. It had started with Genji instigating a fight over something petty. McCree thought it might’ve been about something from their childhood, and it had quickly escalated into an all out screaming match that only ended when Genji walked out of their apartment mid sentence, slamming the door. McCree had almost no clue what the argument was even about, as the two refused to even discuss it. While he had a decent understanding many languages including Japanese, the two brothers had been talking much to fast and switched to an older dialect, so McCree couldn’t even think about attempting to follow what was said. It had taken them almost half the week to reconcile, no thanks to endless needling from McCree to both parties. McCree had made sure the two had to meet at a public place, hopefully to avoid a scene, and it seems like it worked. Hanzo had come home not happy but not seething either. He had just sighed and said they had to ‘agree to disagree.’ 

The next day, the two of them had planned a special, “It’s not Date Night, but this place we’ve been wanting to go to for a year had a cancelation so hell yeah it’s date night!” date night, which had to be cancelled because McCree woke up with some of the worst phantom pain he had experienced in years. Hanzo had to call Mercy and get her to brew a potion that would knock McCree out for a day straight because he physically couldn’t handle the pain. Needless to say, Hanzo dropped their reservations that night to stay in and make sure McCree would be alright. When McCree woke up today, Hanzo had been in a daze. He hadn’t done or said anything to McCree, after making sure he was okay. As soon as he was sure McCree was back on his feet he retreated into their room, where he had stayed for most of the day. McCree had thought it was exhaustion at first, but now it was pretty obvious that wasn’t the case. All McCree had managed to pry out of him earlier when he forced Hanzo to eat some food, had been something about Genji.

“Are you okay?” McCree asked lightly running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, carefully freeing it of the tangles that had begun to form. “I brought some more food.”

“Not hungry.” Hanzo’s voice was gruff and cracked slightly from disuse. 

“Are you sure?” McCree asked trying to get Hanzo to look at him. “You barely ate anything at all today.”

“I’m sure.” Hanzo was still focused on his phone, his eyes hadn’t even flicked over to McCree.

“Hanzo, sugar, darlin’, light of my light, boobear, apple of my eye--”

“Whatever you are going to say, just spit it out.” Hanzo sighed and turned to face McCree setting his phone face down and plunging them into full darkness.

“Well, I’d prefer if I could have this conversation without needing night vision goggles, but okay.” McCree heard Hanzo sigh deeply and with a click the bedside lamp turned on; searing McCree’s retinas. “Damn darlin’ warn a guy when you’re gonna blind him with your beauty!”

Hanzo huffed a little and caressed McCree’s cheek, and when McCree’s eyes had recovered, he could see he was gazing at him softly. 

“You’re utterly ridiculous.” Hanzo said with a small but sad smile.

“All a part of my charm.” McCree replied giving Hanzo a small kiss on his forehead. 

“What were you going to say earlier?” Hanzo asked tugging McCree to his chest. McCree would do his damndest normally to at least put up a fight to be the big spoon, even though Hanzo’s size meant he couldn’t wrap his arms completely around him. This time he could let it slide however. Hanzo was warm and if he didn’t have to have a serious conversation, he would’ve been lulled to sleep.

“I was gonna ask if you were ready to tell me what that argument was about, cause I got a sinking feeling it’s at least half the reason you’ve been cooped up here all day.”

Hanzo sighed and rubbed his hand over his face in the universal sign of exhaustion. “I don’t quite know where to start.”

“The beginning is generally the best place.” Hanzo groaned and pushed McCree a little bit mumbling something about him being a smartass which caused McCree to laugh. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, sobering up from his small raise in spirits. “We were originally arguing about our mother…specifically who was her favorite.” 

“Common sibling go to.” McCree said getting in a slightly more comfortable position for the both of them.

“Yes, perhaps.” Hanzo was quiet for a moment. “My mother was very obsessed with her legacy. Her family had long been in line to marry clan leaders, but for some reason or another were rejected. When she was accepted as the bride for my father, there was a lot of pressure on her to prove herself, and my birth was the first step in that endeavour. Unfortunately, just having a son was not enough, she had to guarantee that it was not just my lineage that placed me as leader. For as long as I can remember I was training or in lessons and she was always there observing it all.”

“No offense sugar, but I can kinda see Genji’s point.” McCree said raising his hands, up to stop Hanzo’s protest. “I’m just saying, if she was spending all her time with you and not with him, that’s probably what I’d think too.”

Hanzo smiled sadly, “I agree with you on that, but I am not quite done with the story my love.”

Hanzo continued. “When Genji was born, that was the first and last time I ever saw my mother smile. I was still very young, so I didn’t quite understand everything yet, but as I grew up it became obvious who was their child and who was their tool.” Hanzo took a moment to compose himself. “Genji was allowed everything he could ever want in the world, he could skip lessons and training and my mother wouldn’t even bat an eye, but if I even thought of doing that I was punished severely. My parents were very affectionate towards Genji, while I was often left wanting. He was showered in hugs, and kisses, and new toys. I was lucky if I got a quick touch to my shoulder to correct my stance. I think that’s at least part of the reason I went through with trying to kill him.” Hanzo sighed deeply. “Although it sounds even more petty and ridiculous when I put it that way.”

McCree softly caressed Hanzo’s face. “It’s not ridiculous to have wanted their love Hanzo. It’s a basic need for every child, and your not the only one who’s been fucked up severely by not receiving it, and we both know the elder’s expectations didn’t help either, sugar.” McCree paused for a moment, thinking. “Did your parents have any say about that? Killing Genji, I mean. It just doesn’t seem like something they’d allow if they loved him so much.”

Hanzo huffed, “My parents had no say in that decision. They had died about a year prior in an assassination attempt. It was the elders who convinced me. The elders had always hated how Genji was given this normal life. Genji, even if he had been trained all his life like me, was never suited for a position like that, and I knew it. Those last few years, he started to rebel heavily, rejecting the clan and our parents often and publicly. I remember being so angry with him. I couldn’t understand how he could just turn away from us, especially our parents, when they had given him everything.” Hanzo stopped face stricken. “I suppose I still don’t understand it.”

“How does Genji see all this?”

“He believes he was never shown true affection by our parents, and that all of the training and lessons that I was put through was affection. He views them allowing him to skip lessons as happily keeping him stupid and naive. I think they just wanted a child for as long as possible, since I was never really ‘their’ child.”

“Because you belonged to the clan?” McCree asked, eyes soft and sad.

Hanzo nodded, “Because I belonged to the clan.”

The two of them sat in silence for a long moment. McCree quietly traced the lines of Hanzo’s tattoo trying to come up with something to say, but Hanzo beat him to it. 

“He left for Nepal a few days ago and did not tell me.” Hanzo said answering McCree’s unasked question. “He says he doesn’t know when he’ll be back, but that he doesn’t want to talk to me until he is ready, and that when he’s ready, he’ll let me know.”

“Shit sugar.” McCree said. “I...I don’t even know what to say to that.”

“Neither do I, but I suppose nothing since that is what he requested.”

McCree frowned and brushed away a hair that had fallen in his face, “Guess he went to see Zenyatta. It makes sense since it seems to have messed with you both so much. He was always an anchor for him.”

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to frown, “Who is Zenyatta?”

McCree cocked his head in confusion, “He didn’t tell you? I’ll leave the long story to him I guess, but condensed version is Zenyatta is his boyfriend, who is also his mentor, who also saved him from being a raging oni by teaching him to control and forgiveness. In a way, I guess Zenyatta is also the reason you two reconciled in the first place.”

“Oh.” Hanzo didn’t entirely know what to say to that, and he sat in silence for a few moments collecting his thoughts. “I just wanted this all to be easy. It was foolish of me to think everything would just fall back into place and be perfect.”

“Naw, that ain’t foolish sugar, that’s hopeful. I’m sure Genji feels the same. That’s why this argument even bothered you two so much in the first place.” McCree looked Hanzo straight in the eye, placing his hand on Hanzo’s cheek. “I’m not gonna say it’ll ever be easy. Siblings are about the hardest people on the planet to get along with, lord knows Fareeha and I have fought like this before more than once, but you’re both trying. I can say, with confidence, that it’ll all work out. I can’t say it’ll be timely, but it will work out.”

Hanzo smiled and pulled McCree down into a kiss. “You think I’d be the one giving all the advice.”

“Age doesn’t guarantee wisdom, honeybee. I, for my part, am a wisdom spouting machine.” McCree beamed.

“Ah yes, my insurmountable token of wisdom. Just like the time you thought jumping off a bridge was a good idea to escape an angry siren.”

“First off, it was a low bridge, thank you very much. Secondly, she was on land. I was pretty sure I could outpace her--”

“You jumped into water...to out run a siren, Jesse.” Hanzo was clearly restraining a laugh.

“Yeah but--”  
“Her pod was waiting below.”

“See, sometimes tactical errors are made…” Hanzo listened to McCree ramble on and on of the logistics of the situation a small affectionate smile gracing his face the whole time.

“I love you.” Hanzo kissed McCree’s cheek. “I truly do.”

McCree’s running mouth stopped in its tracks and he was speechless for a moment, before he broke out into a wide grin. 

“Well ain’t this just a once in a blue moon event, Hanzo Shimada saying he loves me!” Jesse smirked, “Say it again darlin’, my ego needs some stroking.”

“I said it to you yesterday, Jesse.” Hanzo smiled, “And I can think of some other things that need stroking right about now.” Then waggled his eyebrows.

McCree laughed loudly, falling off his place on Hanzo’s chest, giggling uncontrollably. Hanzo couldn’t help but join in, laughing as well, and placing quieting McCree with a gentle kiss once they had calmed down slightly.

“That was so bad.” McCree murmured, smiling into the kiss.

“I can do worse.”

“Oh please,” McCree said getting comfortable on the bed. “Lay ‘em on me!”

“Are you cake? Cause I want a piece of that.”

McCree made a considering sound, “Nope, try again.”

“There is something wrong with my cellphone. It doesn’t have your number in it.”

McCree gasped in fake horror. “Then who the hell is that heart emoji for!”

“I’m new in town, can you give me directions to your apartment?”

“Last I checked, you lived here babe.”

“You are the most wonderful, kind, caring, patient person I’ve ever met and I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

McCree’s expression changed to one of genuine shock for a moment, before melting into a gentle smile. “I thought you were supposed to do worse, not better.”

“My mistake.” Hanzo smiled and kissed McCree again. He would never get tired of that. 

McCree hummed into the kiss before pulling away and standing up. 

“Way I see it,” He said beginning to clean up some of the mess in their bedroom. “We got two options for tonight.”

“Oh?” Hanzo said raising an eyebrow, rising to help McCree.

“Option One.” McCree said raising one finger while flinging some clothes in a hamper. “We break out some questionably satanic costumes for the both of us, along with your full demon glory of course, and walk around to every house and see if we can get some candy, or calls about an exorcism.”

Hanzo hummed. “I do like the sound of that. What’s my second option?”

McCree turned around a rye smirk on his face. “Finish cleaning up, stay in, and let me rail your ass and take care of you like I’ve been wanting to all night.”

All of the air left Hanzo’s body in a big rush and he quickly picked up the pace of cleaning up their room, pulling McCree into a searing kiss as he grabbed their hampers to take to the laundry room.

McCree chuckled as Hanzo pulled away. “Option two it is then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't mean to disappear, but the long and short of it is sometimes life just hits you in the face with a bunch of stuff you weren't expecting and writing has to take a back seat. I appreciate y'alls patience. I was going to post a note about how this was going to be late, but I honestly didn't know when I'd get a chance to update, so I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. It would have been sooner, but I was suffering from a lot of stress from work and school stuff not working out, on top of burnout from the week because I didn't pace myself like I should have. This was my first non busy, non stress day off so I was able to pump out the end to this, as it's been sitting half finished since Thursday or Friday? On top of that, for some reason, I really struggled with the final prompt of the week, so I just decided to be as loose with it as I had with all the other prompts. Again, your patience was appreciated and I hope this delivered. As a thank you to everyone for being so stellar this week, I will probably post a bonus chapter, whenever I get done writing it, of the Option Two McCree talks about. It'd be some damn good catharsis after this.


End file.
